Families
The Families is a large African-American street gang in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto VI. They are based around the areas of South Los Santos. Overview The Families have territory in the whole of Chamberlain Hills andStrawberry neighborhoods. They hold a bitter rivalry with the neighboring Ballas gang and the Los Santos Vagos gang on the southeast side in Rancho. Their signature green attire comes from support of the colours of the Los Santos Corkers Baseball Team and the Feud Baseball Team, as well as the San Andreas Magnetics as seen by Lamar's general attires, also it is highly possible that they support Dust Devils hockey team due to the Davis Neighborhood Families members wearing attire with their logo. Influence The Families are likely to be based upon the Crips gang in South Central Los Angeles, as they were both formed before their enemies the Bloods (The Ballas in The Families' case) and include inner beef with other sets of the gang (Carson Avenue Families and Chamberlain Gangster Families). This can also be proven as many members of The Families can be seen wearing Corker's fitted caps with C's on them, similar to Crip attire. Territory The Families control the entire neighborhoods of Chamberlain Hills and Strawberry. However, Forum Drive and the Crystal Heights projects are particular hotspots for activity. Families have slightly more territory than Ballas. Members are often seen drinking, driving vehicles, walking dogs, and hanging out on the sidewalks. They usually stand in groups of 3-5. Weapons of choice include Micro SMGs (rarely), Pistols, and knives. They are often seen drinking Pißwasser lager and smoking cigarettes ormarijuana, whileCHATTING about their gang lives and such. Members * Franklin Clinton (Leader of the Forums Gangsters Families Set) * Lamar Davis * Harold "Stretch" Joseph (Formerly/Determinant) * Benjamin King Caesar (Formerly/Determinant) * Gerald - Drug Dealer * Tavell Clinton (Formerly) * Demarcus Bradley * Stanley * Leroy * Slim Skills † * Tone Sampson * Benton Cox * Jamal Reynolds * Andre Barnes * Lil Rhino † ; Associates ;* Trevor Philips - Leader of Trevor Philips Enterprises, associate of Niko and friend of Lamar, Franklin, Angela and Michael. ;* Michael De Santa - Friend of Franklin, Niko, Angela and Trevor, and associate of Lamar. ;* Online Player - Associate/Friend of Lamar. ;* Niko Bellic - Friend of Franklin, Lamar, Michael, Angela and Associate of Trevor ;* Angela Percival - Friend of Michael, Franklin, Trevor and Niko Sets There are at least four distinct sets of the Families in Grand Theft Auto V. * Chamberlain Gangster Families (CGF): The Chamberlain Gangster Families are the largest set. Their territory consists of the entire Chamberlain Hillsneighborhood. They are also referred to as "The Hills" or "Killer Hills". They hang around the Crystal Heightsproject buildings. They normally wear black, white, or green jackets with the Feud or Corkers logo in front as well as green, white or black caps. Other members wear white or black tank tops withGOLD cross chains. It is possible, that Chamberlain Gangster Families and are also known as "26 Set", because this tag can often be seen near other set's tags. CGF is most likely based on the Rollin 60s Neighborhood Crips in Inglewood (which Strawberry is based on), as they are the largest set of Families within Strawberry and the Rollin 60's are the largest Crip set in Inglewood. * Carson Avenue Families (CAF): Hostile to the Chamberlain Gangsters and presumably other sets. Their territory consists of the Strawberrysection of Carson Avenue though they sometimes appear in Chamberlain Hills. Members of this set often sport varsity jacket attire with the letter "C" for Chamberlain, which also stands for "Corkers", the baseball team supported by the gang. Other members wear green black or white shirts with either the Feud or Corkers logo. CAF is most likely based on the Eight Tray Gangster Crips as they have beef with CGF, whom are based on the Rollin 60s Neighborhood Crips. * Davis Neighborhood Families (DNF): Their territory is on the west side of Davis. They are at war with East Side Ballas, because East Side Ballas' turf is the east side of Davis. They are known as "Dirty Davis Devils" or "Davis Devils". They can often be seen aroundForum Drive and other Chamberlain Set territories. Members can be identified by their white, grey, and black sport clothes, many with the the word "Davis" on the back. The fronts will have one of three or four Dust Devils (a local hockey team) designs. Some members have a dust tornado in the front of their shirt which is one of the logos for the team. Others wear the normal Families outfits of green plaid shirts, beanie hats, green, black feud caps. Sometimes, when starting a fight with someone from the set, they can be heard screaming: "Davis Gang, bitch!" or "DNFG". Davis Neighborhood Families could be based on the Neighbor Hood Compton Crips, as The Families are based on the Crips and Davis is based on Compton. * Grove Street Families (GSF) (formerly): Their territory consisted of Grove Street. It is stated by Lamar that the OGs of this set eventually moved on with their lives and abandoned the gangbanging lifestyle, possibly toBECOME RICH CEOs. At some point theBallas took over Grove Street. Grove Street Families seems to be the most famous and legendary set of all, sinceJimmy De Santa asks Franklin during friendship activities, if he is from Grove Street or is Grove Street just a myth. Franklin answers, that this is not a myth, but was not at the beginning of nineties either, referencing to possibility of events, similar to events of GTA San Andreas in 1992. * Forum Gangsters: It was started in secret by Lamar and Franklin, who were originally part of the Chamberlain Gangster Families set, presumably within a year or two from the beginning of Grand Theft Auto V. By the events of GTA V, Franklin is eager to have Lamar speak up about the grouping to long-time CGF Stretch, who is still trying to run the two as a high ranking member of CGF. However Stretch continues to put down their set, telling them CGF is in their blood. Regardless of this, Lamar and Franklin proceed with growing their set and are also known as "88 Set". Terms/SlangEdit * Gang Green : They refer to themselves as gang green because of the gang color. * Fam/Family: Greeting/Respectful * Loc: Greeting to fellow gang members * OG/Original Gangster: High-ranking, influential and well-respected member. One that has put in a lot of work * BK/Balla Killer/Balla Killa: Disrespectful term used by the Families for Ballas * Ball-Sacks/Ball-pushers/Ball-less: Disrespectful term used by the Families for the Ballas * VK/Vago Killer/Vago Killa: Disrespectful term used by the Families for Vagos * Va-Hoes: Disrespectful term used by the Families for Vagos * AK/Azteca Killer/Azteca Killa: Disrespectful term used by the Families for Aztecas Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Groups Category:Organizations